


In the City of Angels

by TheWritingMustache



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apartment, F/M, M/M, Multi, ProtoCreed, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache/pseuds/TheWritingMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say he just appeared in their lives one day is a bit of an understatement, but now that’s he in it, they don’t intend to get rid of him. Their little couple of two suddenly becomes three, just the way it always should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what I'm doing with this because I have no fucking clue but I suspect that since you're reading this, you're gonna read the rest of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, changed the fic title because this was the original title for it anyway that took me forever to remember.

It started out as a box. It was in a box at least. But it was a box that Desmond didn't mean to bring home. It was just a dirty, cardboard box he found at the mouth of an alleyway, and _something_ was in it, something that made odd noises and would knock itself into the walls of the box. Desmond honestly thought it was a box kittens, or puppies, or some small animal. He didn't even think, he just took it and ran. Ran to his apartment building, ran up the stairs, to their apartment, and set the box down. He didn't think to look in it, just picked up the phone to call Lucy.

"I found a box of kittens" he said excitedly into the receiver once Lucy picked up on her end.

"You what?"

"Okay well, I was just you know, walking around, found a box, it moved, I think it has kittens in it, I didn't check so I just-"

"You _think_?"

"Yes?"

No he didn't think that, and that was Desmond's problem, and who knows what would have happened that day had he actually thought.

"Why don't you check because I don't need some wild animal in our apartment, Desmond"

"Okay, okaaay" he whined, turning back towards the box to see the previously closed top was wide open. Eyes widening, Desmond stepped over to the box to see a discarded blanket, but not much else. He could have sworn something was in here a little bit ago…

"Uhhmmm" Desmond said into the phone, checking around the box, lifting it up to look under it, checked inside it again.

"Uhm?" came Lucy's voice.

"I'm gonna have to call you back" Desmond said and hung up before Lucy could protest. Something was in here in the apartment with him, it had to be, right? Desmond checked under the couch, behind the TV, in shelves, the kitchen, the small space between the couch and the kitchen where their table was. Nothing. He burst into the bathroom, still nothing. It didn't help that he didn't know what he was looking for, but he really couldn't find it.

The bedroom he looked last, and really maybe the bedroom was where he should have started. There was a _thing_ on his bed. This odd, black mass just sitting on the bed. At first Desmond thought maybe he was just imagining it, it wasn't real. So confident in this thought, he walked over to poke at it, expecting his finger to hit blankets.

Instead, it felt warm, positively fiery to the touch, smooth like metal, but ultimately squishy. Oh, and it made this weird noise when he did, and that was all he needed to flee the bedroom and close the door behind him.

Lucy eventually came home to find him sitting in the kitchen with one of their big, cutting knives in hand. He had been waiting for the _thing_ to leave their room, and when it did, he was gonna stab it. Desmond practically jumped out of his skin when Lucy opened the door and walked in.

"Alright, where it is?" she demanded to know, wanting to see this animal her boyfriend had brought in to their home.

"On our bed" Desmond stated. "And you know, I can like, totally for sure tell you, it's not kittens like I hoped it was, but soooooo…..sooo much….I dunno how to describe it!"

Lucy sighs and rolls her eyes. "Put the knife away, Desmond, let me handle it. It's probably some poor dog or something" she says as she heads to the bedroom.

"No, no, it's not a dog, I'm pretty sure it's not any kind of animal" Desmond calls out to her as he sets the knife down on the counter. He looks up to see the bedroom door open, and Lucy staring inside with a dropped jaw, taken aback. Desmond hurries over to see what's wrong, what did that thing to do their room?

But Desmond quickly joins her in gaping. There is a man on their bed. Naked. Spread octopus over the sheets. His head turns to look at them. He has the bluest eyes Desmond has ever seen, tousled curly hair on his head. Desmond and Lucy look at each other. Desmond says to her;

"I don't think he's what I brought I home because I don't think he fits in the box anymore"

The naked man on their bed makes a small noise and his closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"So"

"So?"

"What are we gonna do about him?"

" _We_? There is no we here, just you, Desmond"

"Lucy…"

"No, you brought him home, you deal with him"

"I didn't bring him home specifically! He actually fit in the box when I brought him in!"

"Doesn't matter, your fault, your problem"

Desmond lets out a long, exaggerated and pained groan. Lucy swatted his arm. He groaned again, but dramatically lifted himself up off the couch to trudge over to the bedroom door. He carefully creaked the door open to poke his head inside. The man was still there, curled up in a more fetal position, a fist shoved up into his mouth, he was sucking on his knuckles like a baby.

Desmond slowly opened the door more to creep inside, unsure of how he wanted to go about this. When no other way presented itself, Desmond reached out to gently shake the man's shoulder. Those pale blue eyes fluttered open again, and the man turned his head towards him.

"Heeeeeey, buddy" Desmond greeted him, smiling sheepishly. "Um, don't mean to interrupt your nap, but you kiiiinda need to uh, get off the bed, please"

The man stared at him, knuckles popping free from his mouth as he let out a huge yawn.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but just, you just can't stay here anymore" Desmond apologized. The man let out a noise, half a groan, half some weird squeak that was definitely not human. He slowly stretched out, much like a cat did waking up. Desmond's gaze drifted along his unraveled body; pale, gaunt, some dark bruised like spots here and there. He still wasn't sure how this guy was the wiggly black blobby thing Desmond brought in, but man he needed to go back to that so he could be stuffed back into the box, taped up, and shipped to like, Antarctica.

"You didn't come with clothes" Desmond states after he realizes he's been staring at this guy's naked body. "And I don't think the blanket will cover…all of you anymore"

The man with the blue eyes gives him a curious look.

"You can borrow something of mine I guess" Desmond muss, inching over to his dresser and pulling a shirt out. "You don't need to worry about giving it ba-aaaamygod!"

Desmond watched as black and red like static snaked across the man's body. When they dissipated, the man was suddenly clothed, a white dress shirt with blue jeans, and a pair of square framed glasses. He almost had a neat, scholarly, yet nerdy look to him. But how in the fucking huffllelumps and woozles did he _do_ that? Desmond dropped the shirt in his hands and fled back into the living room.

"Luuucyyyy" Desmond whined, sliding to a stop behind the couch. "I brought home an alien!"

She looks at him like he's gone crazy.

 

* * *

 

The "alien" eventually took the apartment proper, poking around at all their things, sniffing curiously at their kitchen, just bizarre behaviors as if he had never been inside someone's home before. But maybe they didn't have it all on…Pluto or something. Eventually he had found the box he had been previously stowed away in, pulling the blanket out of it and covering his face with it. And they watched as his shoulders rose as he inhaled, hands moving the blanket around his face, hearing that sigh of content and peace.

From there he was like an overgrown toddler carrying his blankie around, sans sucking on his knuckles. Desmond and Lucy mainly tried to stay on the complete opposite side of the room as him as he investigated their shit. They had absolutely no clue as to what they wanted to do about this. They were assassins for god's sake, surely they could handle some stranger intruder in their own domain.

But this guy, if they really could call him that, was just, something else. He had yet to speak an actual word, he instead growled lowly or made some curious noise, just something rather inhuman. He rarely blinked, had this unnerving stillness to him despite how active he was. He didn't _move_ right, just something about him was off. The idea of him being a real life alien seemed perfectly plausible.

"Okay" Lucy eventually says to break the relative silence of the room. "You" she points at the man to catch his attention. "Need to leave. I'm glad you like our stuff, but you have to go. Right now"

"No" the man says.

"Yes" Lucy insits.

"No" the man repeats. To emphasize his point, he sits down where he stands and hugs his blanket close. Lucy blinks at him in utter shock.

"Alright" Desmond claps his hands together. 'Who wants Chinese for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate each and every one of you who have read this so far, I love you all <3

His name is Alex and he doesn't know how to use chopsticks. The former they found out because Desmond asked while they waited for dinner to get there. The latter they found out when dinner was there, and watching a grown ass man try to work chopsticks was an amazing sight all on its own. Eventually Alex just snapped both the sticks in half, tossed them aside, sprouted motherfucking claws and carefully ate his food out of the carton that way.

Other than that dinner was rather quiet. It was more fascinating than anything to watch this happen. It was like they had front row seats to the mundane made bizarre, and instead of popcorn they had fried rice and kung pao chicken. Either way this whole day's encounter was getting really good and they couldn't exactly complain.

"Would you like a plate, Alex?" Lucy eventually asks.

"No" Alex snarls and continues to battle the carton with his claws. Fair enough, they don't offer him anything else unless he happens to ask. And ohhhhh did he not ask. For once, they had no leftovers, which was kinda disappointing because sometimes Chinese tasted a lot better at three in the morning as opposed to eight at night. But it seemed like after the monstrous nap, Alex had a monstrous appetite to boot, and whatever Desmond and Lucy didn't eat, he polished off.

"If this becomes a regular thing I don't think I'm gonna be happy" Desmond says after they throw empty cartons and grease slicked chopsticks into the trash. "Cause I kinda like having excess food and shit to eat, and if he's gonna eat it all, I don't wanna spend more time grocery shopping"

"Shut up, just shut up Desmond" Lucy tells him and flicks on the TV. "We're just…gonna carry on as normal, hope _someone_ gets the message and leaves, and just not…We're not gonna make a big stink about it"

"Are you suuuure?" Desmond asks. "Are you really, reaaaally sure? Cause I dunno, I feel like you wanna be pissed about this, and I kinda wanna be pissed with you and- Hey! Bonehead!"

Alex leans back to look over his shoulder, one of his claws outstretched to tap at the TV screen.

"Get back here" Desmond  commands. "You're gonna scratch the screen with those, don't fucking touch it like that," and after he says that, the claw shrinks back into a normal hand. "And two, don't sit so fucking close, you're gonna ruin your damn eyes, get over here"

Alex scrambles away with his ragged blanket in tow. Lucy is staring at him. Desmond stares back, and makes a face, what did she want him to say? But they just turn back to the TV and watch their show.

 

**x-X-X-x**

 

"Can't you go back to sleep in your box?"

"No"

"Well, how about the couch? I can put a sheet on it for you?"

"No"

"Is that all you fucking say?"

" _No_ "

Desmond just pushes Lucy away and towards the bed, get in, just get in, lie down, go the fuck to sleep. There's really no point in trying to argue with Alex, he just sorta does whatever and Desmond can only yell at him so much before the neighbors start getting annoyed. So instead he just pushes his girlfriend into bed, shoves Alex out of the room, closes the door, turns off the lights, and hops into bed himself.

He wakes up the next morning with Lucy in his arms. The previous day's events feels like a distant memory, a dream almost. It's just the two of them, just as its always been. Desmond kisses the top of Lucy's head, pulling a hand back to gently stroke at her cheek. He wakes her up this way, but anything she could have said about it, he silences her with a kiss. And it starts out as a sleepy, lazy kiss, and it's so good, and so nice, and then someone's leg moves-

And their foot hits something solid. And when they look down the bed, they see a large lump with his raggedy blanket curled at the foot of their bed, knuckles jammed in his mouth again.

 

**x-X-X-x**

 

They dress in short and tank tops, lock the front door behind them, and hope nothing goes wrong from there. Hopefully Alex can read and will find the note on the kitchen counter with his breakfast. And hopefully they can leave him alone in the apartment and he won't utterly destroy anything. Desmond and Lucy make their way out of their apartment building and they hit the streets. They go for a jog every morning, rain or shine, hot or cold, alien in their room or not, they would not be stopped.

The city is slowly waking up as they jog along. Buses are already running, there's cars zooming by in the streets. The sidewalks already have people on their way to work or other joggers like themselves. They're happy to stop at lights and wait to cross streets, they have a long ways to go just on foot. They job all their way up to a newer, nicer building, up to the tenth floor, and knock on the door.

Shaun's none too happy to see them when he answers it. "Bloody hell" he grumbles when he sees them, and Desmond and Lucy flash cheery grins at him. "What do you sweaty pests want this early in the morning?"

"We have an alien in our apartment"

It's their ticket inside. They sit in Shaun's kitchen nook and explain everything that's happened the day before. Shaun calls Desmond a fucking idiot for being dumb enough to let something into their apartment like that, but Desmond doesn't argue against it. Shaun's initially skeptical, and mentioning the giant claws on Alex doesn't help either. None of it really helps. They sound crazy.

"But it's real Shaun, it's fucking real. You can come over and see for yourself!"

He doesn't take them up on that offer.

"I'm sure that's all fine and dandy, but you two sound ludicrous," Shaun says. "You both should know better by now, you _know_ that. Have you two been sleeping okay?"

"Yes" Lucy says.

"Shaun, that's not the issue. We-" Desmond begins to say before he's cut off.

"Look" Shaun interrupts. "I can't be certain of what you're telling me until I see it myself. You didn't even think to bring 'it' with you, now did you?"

Their silence is the answer he needs.

"I worry about you two sometimes. We didn't come here for wild goose chases anymore, remember? Everything is fine here. Please don't go starting up drama. If this alien problem of yours persists, then you can come back again and I can help you. But until then…"

They thank Shaun for their time and head back home.

 

**x-X-X-x**

 

"Personally I think he'll like the frosted ones best"

"Desmond, I don't think aliens care about what's on their doughnuts"

"But the frosted ones are the _best_. Unless it's Krispy Kreme. Then the glazed are the best. We should bring him Kirspy Kreme next time"

Lucy sighs loudly as she unlocks the door to their apartment. They carefully inch their way inside, almost terrified they're going to walk into some sort of war zone. The apartment is completely fine. The plate on the kitchen counter is barren, the note left by it abandoned on the ground. But their "alien" is no where to be seen.

Lucy takes a doughnut out of the box and heads into the bedroom to look for him. Alex is not there on their bed where they left him. And he wasn't on the couch, so then where could he be? Lucy looks in the bathroom and find him curled up in the bathtub. His face is pressed to the cool acrylic, knuckles still sucked into his mouth.

She reaches down to pry the hand out of his mouth, and pops the doughnut in its place. Startled, Alex wakes up, but after a few moments, greedily shoves the rest of the treat into his mouth. An oddly relaxed and satisfied look spreads across his face, and he licks frosting off his lips.

"We have more for you" Lucy states. Alex's eyes gleam up at her.


End file.
